peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 September 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-09-06 ; Comments *Peel says that the Misty In Roots single went Gold in Zimbabwe. *Peel mentions seeing Amayenge for an hour in a field in Oxford. *Peel mistakenly mentions Jack Frost's track as Dap Me rather than Clap Me. *Peel plays a track from the Savages, who were a 60's garage rock band from Bermuda. *Peel mentions that he played the Beachcomber track by Big Jay McNeely, because he admired the writings of J.B. Morton, who used the pen name 'Beachcomber' to write articles in the Daily Express between 1924 and 1975. Sessions *Amayenge #2, unknown recording date. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Stupids: Life's A Drag (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Benny Profane: Rob A Bank (7") Ediesta *Misty In Roots: Wandering Wandering (12" - Wandering Wandering / Cry Out For Peace) People Unite *Happy Hate Me Nots: Best Of Intensions (LP - Out) Waterfront :(JP: 'I keep thinking that I play this record for the last time and then and then') *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (7") Creation *Amayenge: Madzela Madzela (session) @''' *feedtime: Sad, Lonely & Blue (LP - Cooper-S) Aberrant *Marty & The Munks: Mexican Party (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 2) Link :(JP: 'From the LP, Strummin' Mental Volume 2 on Link Records, Marty & The Munks and that's Mexican Party, about Mexican as the Eiffel Tower in fact, but who really cares') *Intense Degree: Intense Degree / All The Guys / Daydreams (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Milt Jackson Modern Jazz Quartet: Tahiti (7" - Milt Jackson Modern Jazz Quartet) Vogue *Inspiral Carpets: Keep The Circle Around (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *Ikhwani Safaa Musical Club: Ukichungua (LP - Taarab 2 / Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style :(JP: 'This next is one of the very few pop records known to me that mentions lycanthropy') *Siddeleys: Falling Off My Feet Again (12" - Sunshine Thuggery) Sombrero *Pixies: Gigantic (12" - Gigantic / River Euphrates) 4AD *Eric B. & Rakim: Put Your Hands Together (LP - Follow The Leader) MCA *My Bloody Valentine: You Made Me Realise (12") Creation :(JP: 'And a few months ago when I had a night off to stare at my organ of generation waiting for my kidney stones to pop out, Walters played a record what he imagined to be mock Arabic in it.That show was broadcast on 02 May 1988. It turned out to be real Arabic of a peculiar abuse of nature and this is got what sounds like Japanese in it and if it's real Japanese and it's terrifically rude then I'll apologise in advance to any Japanese speakers. From the Dinks, this is Nina Kocka Nina') *Dinks: Nina Kocka Nina (v/a LP - The Big Itch) Mr. Manicotti *Amayenge: Mbikulo (session) *Ranking Roger: Smashing Down Another Door (LP - Radical Departure) I.R.S. *Jack Frost: Clap Me (v/a 2xLP - House Hallucinates Pump Up London Volume One) Breakout *Bastard Kestrel: Arceyed (12" - Raserai) Wiiija *Mable John: Shouldn't I Love Him (v/a LP - Stax Sirens & Volt Vamps) Stax *Savages: Roses Are Red My Love (v/a LP - Garage Punk Unknowns Vol. 2) Stone Age *Popinjays: So Close (12" - Don't Go Back) Big Cat *Sperm Wails: Boy Hairdresser (12") Spurt *I.S.P.: I'm On A Roll (7" - I'm On A Roll / Making A Killing) Champion :(JP: 'Is this in the charts yet?') Peel is referring to the Primitives track, which only reached number 36 in the UK singles chart. *Primitives: Way Behind Me (7") RCA *Carcass: Pyosisified (Rotten To The Gore) (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Big Jay McNeely: Beachcomber (LP - Big Jay In 3-D) Federal *Amayenge: Children Of Africa (session) *Wildhouse: Loathsome (12" - Let's Get Married!) Uh Huh! *Mighty Sam: Talk To Me, Talk To Me (LP - Nothing But The Truth) Charly R&B Tracks marked '''@ on File 1 File ;Name *1) 1988-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE017 *2) 020A-B3208XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *3) 020A-B3208XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:58 (1:01:08-1:07:31) *2) 0:57:08 *3) 1:00:46 ;Other *1) Created from LE017 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *2-3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mooo *2-3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3208/1) ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1988 Category:British Library